In the past, relatively few computers were connected to the Internet. For computers that were not connected to the Internet, computer security involved controlling who was allowed to access the computers and restricting the programs installed on the computers. As more computers have become connected to the Internet, however, computer security has become more of an issue as attempts to access a computer may come from any of millions of computers connected to the Internet.